Code Geass: Betrayal From Within
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Lelouch has kept his memories despite the Emperor's attempt to erase them, and joins forces with the Knight of Two to stop a potential threat to all Humanity, even if it costs them everything! But one person stands in their way. IN PROGRESS.
1. A Knight With A Conscious

_**A Code Geass Story: **__**BETRAYAL FROM WITHIN**_

_**PART ONE: A KNIGHT WITH A CONSCIOUS**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A laboratory inside Britannia Headquarters.**_

The Knight of Two, Vincent Glasgow, observed the scientists as they experimented on the recently decreased Jeremiah Gottwald. Well, almost decreased. The man didn't have a defeatist attitude; but Zero had destroyed his reputation which nearly crushed the man's will to live. He tried to restore it by defeating Zero in battle, but failed. Yes, Orange Boy, as he was now known by, failed miserably.

But there was no record anywhere, military or otherwise, that entitled Jeremiah Gottwald's involvement in an operation known as Orange for which Zero claimed. It was almost like the terrorist leader fabricated it to discredit the man and to cause dissention among his men. And it worked. And due to that claim, Jeremiah Gottwald was demoted. He never recovered from the shame.

Glasgow approached the glass cylinder containment tube Jeremiah Gottwald was encased in; he was floating in medical fluid. His limbs were attached to wires feed by an overhead device. He was being kept alive with an intravenous tube and a breathing mask and countless other machines. Around him were hordes of computer equipment both used to monitor his vital signs and to evaluate the continued experiment involving Gottwald. Covering his left eye was a yet unknown metallic device.

Glasgow pressed a hand to the glass and gazed at Jeremiah. Not only were the scientists preserving his mental facilities through chemical means, but they were also increasing his muscle mass like some type of super soldier, toning him. His naked body showed a tightening of every ligament.

Jeremiah was a childhood friend, and Glasgow hated to see him being treated like some rat in a cage. He was being used in yet another one of the Emperor's pet projects. But for what purpose? It wasn't fully determined. But he wanted to be involved, even in a minute manner. He had volunteered Jeremiah to be an experimental guinea pig, otherwise he'd be dead right now. And Glasgow didn't want Jeremiah to die if he could help it. But to see Jeremiah used like this brought a sourness and a guilt that would not hinder.

Glasglow turned to the head scientist, a man with a long and almost unpronounceable name, and asked simply, "When will he be done, doctor?" Not even trying to say his name.

"When he's done," the doctor replied straightly. "I won't rush genius, Glasgow. The Emperor appointed me head of this project. He knows I'll deliver results. Now back off."

Glasgow's eyes narrowed sternly. "You speak to me like that again, doctor, and you'll replace Gottwald in this experiment. Got it?"

The doctor chuckled amused. "Despite your knight status, Glasgow, I outrank you in this endeavor. You were only assigned as an observer, nothing more, nothing less. So your threats mean nothing to me." He adjusted his glasses smugly on the bridge of his nose.

Glasgow glared at the doctor. He was a thin man of average height with ruffled black hair. The doctor continuously appeared unshaven, which annoyed Glasgow. It was like the man didn't care about his appearance. For some reason, the other scientists accepted him like this. But he looked like a slob.

He hated the man's confrontational, flippant attitude. If he had an opportunity, he'd rip the man's spine out and feed it to his dog. _Every man should feel comfortable in his own skin,_ Glasgow thought, _but he should also hold in regard respect for others, even in appearance. _

The doctor was nothing more than a selfish bastard. But he was correct in one regard. The Emperor had put him in charge and that trumped any order a Knight of the Round gave.

Hate filled Glasgow's eyes. "When this is over, doctor, I'll see you beg for mercy at my feet. Men like you are despicable creatures and should be left to rot in the deepest, darkest hole!" Glasgow turned to leave, his cloak whipping around as if just caught in a heavy invisible wind.

"I beg to differ. Men like me make this world, and we make the weapons you knights use to slaughter your enemies. And you're the one who volunteered your friend as a guinea pig, so don't present yourself as high and mighty to me, Glasgow." The doctor sinisterly chuckled. "And the name's Dopplegangersmythe for future reference, fool! You never could say it. Even Bismarck can say it. You must be retarded."

Glasgow stopped at the laboratory's threshold, but he didn't turn around to face him. "I'm not retarded, doctor. And trust me, I don't need to know how to pronounce your name to remember it. It's etched into my memory, as it will soon be chiseled on your tombstone."

And Glasgow left.

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia needed a way to escape his imprisonment, but he was isolated in an unknown room in an unknown location, laying on a bed, wearing a straight jacket. Suzaku had not pulled any punches. As soon as Suzaku defeated him on Kaminejima Island, Suzaku immediately incarcerated him, then brought him before the Emperor bound in a straight jacket to be sentenced for his crimes.

_It was then my father attempted to use his Geass to wipe my memory, but he failed. My will is much stronger than he gave it credit for and my own Geass helped hinder that erasure. He tried to make me forget my sister, but I could never forget Nunnally. I only pretended to forget. Eventually, they will catch onto my ploy, but I'll play it down to make them believe they've won. And if I'm lucky, they'll release me back into the populous. Then I'll continue my vow to obliterate Britannia. My father's a fool. He could never kill me; he's too weak for that. That's why one day, he'll fall by my hands a broken and defeated man!  
_  
He tried to wiggle his way out of the straight jacket, but to no avail. However, he couldn't make any alarmist movements or it would show on the camera above the door that was pointed at him. They were monitoring him. He had made his movements as if he was merely repositioning himself sleepily, looking away from the camera. He didn't want to give himself away.

All he could do at the moment was plot and scheme his next move for when he did escape.

* * *

Vincent Glasgow, still infuriated with his most recent encounter with doctor what's-his-name, slammed a fist into a wall outside the laboratory, and made a sizable hole. But he didn't care. He removed his fist, unharmed, then walked down an adjacent corridor. He tried to pronounce the man's name, rolling it over in his mind time and again, but he continued to find it difficult.

As a child, he did have a speech impediment, he stuttered a lot, but he thought he had gotten over that. Afterwards, on occasion, when he got anxious he would stutter, but it didn't happen very often. He received help from one of the best psychotherapist's in Britannia throughout his teen years for the problem. Now, he couldn't remember the last time he had stuttered.

"Damn foreigners!" he cursed. "They're a disease to the purity of Britiannia!"

But the doctor had been born in Britannia, so he was guaranteed immediate citizenship under its birth law. He just had a longer name than usual.

However, his parents had been foreigners, and they had to earn citizenship just like everyone else applying to reside in the Great Britannian Empire. But if it wasn't for a chance encounter with the Emperor years ago, his prodigy like mind and countless earned PhD's, the doctor wouldn't be in the position he is in now. He was one of the few who had squeezed through the system, and mostly due to Nepotism.

_What the doctor is creating is a creature beyond the Natural Law of Man_ _and he's using my friend to do it, _Glasgow thought.

He didn't know all the logistics of the project yet, not everything had been revealed to him, but he knew bringing a man back from the brink of death and experimenting on him was sick.

_But I did volunteer Jeremiah for the experiment, so what does that make me? After everything is done, they might just erase his mind and use him as a super soldier. _

He shook his head. "What have I done? Jeremiah, my friend, maybe you _were_ better off dead."

To be continued


	2. The True Rulers of Britannia

_**PART TWO: THE TRUE RULERS OF BRITANNIA**_

_**

* * *

**_

Regret filled Glasgow's mind. What he should have done was allow his friend Jeremiah to die with humanity dignity. Instead he agreed to subject his closest friend to an experimental nightmare that is successful could be grounds for perversity. The Emperor would duplicate the project, and then an entire army of super-soldiers could be forged. And it would be his doing.

There were times he wished he wasn't a Knight of the Round. But that was ancient history. Things can't be changed; he was the Knight of Two, and he had to live with his decision to be one of the elite. Putting blame where it doesn't belong on others wasn't he did, he took credit were it was due but he also took blame when he was at fault. Although he masked blame with leadership decisions which reverted blame back into fault of those under his command.

He crossed a jog in a corridor, his mind was wandering. Back to happier times where he and Jeremiah engaged in drinking games when they were mere soldiers. Glasgow always won. Jeremiah was never left standing at the end. One time, Jeremiah got so drunk he accidentally vomited on the shoes of a commanding officer. Luckily, their commanding officer was an understand man. In fact, as a result, their commanding officer, due to Jeremiah's lost, won a thousand dollars betting on the drinking game.

Glasgow stopped short when he saw the newest addition to the Knights of the Round - the so-called traitor to the Japanese people as Eleven's were calling him - Suzaku Kururuigi. The guy was standing alone. The expression on his face, even from this distance, looked like that of annoyance and possibly regret. _I hear he's was pretty emotional._ Glasgow knew all about Kururuigi's history. All the elite's did.

The story was Kururuigi had brought in the terrorist known as Zero, who turned out to be the eleventh prince of Britannia, seventeen year old Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lelouch was fighting to establish the USJ (the United States of Japan), but even with aid from other countries such as finance, he couldn't do it alone, so he assembled his own personal army, the Black Knights. Luck didn't play in his favor, and whether due to unforeseen circumstances or over-confidence, he was taken down by the White Knight, Suzaku Kururigi, piloting the advanced Mecha Lancelot, designed by Britannia's science departmant.

Lelouch's reasons for his defiance was revenge. Not only for his mother's death at the hand of his father but also the Emperors disownment of him. His younger sister Nunnally was blinded and crippled during the assassination attack on his Lelouch's mother, for whom he also blames his father for.

_Remarkable,_ Glasgow thought admirably. _At such a young age, a boy of seventeen was able to muscle up that much influence to challenge Britannia, at least for a few months. In the end, Suzaku, according to his dossier, who happened to be a childhood friend of Lelouch's, betrayed him, and presented Lelouch before the Emperor for punishment. For his loyalty, he was made one of the echelon, a Knight of the Round. It's an amazing accomplishment. I can see why Suzaku's branded a traitor to Japan._

Suzaku was only seventeen, the youngest Knight of the Round ever. When Glasgow became a Knight of the Round, he was twenty. At the time, he had been the youngest. Glasgow was in his late twenties now and he could see a lot of himself in Suzaku.

Although, Suzaku didn't look very happy. And Glasgow could understand why. He had to betray his best friend in order to get to where he was. But for a person who had killed his own father, what sort of personality did Suzaku have? Was he a sociopath? Did he have a hidden duel-personality that he could switch on and off like a soldier? Friend or foe, Glasgow wanted to know more about Suzaku Kururigi.

He thought about striking up a conversion with the newest Knight of the Round. Glasgow hadn't introduced himself. They had passed each other several times in corridors at head quarters, but no words were ever spoken. But before he got that chance, Suzaku turned and entered an adjacent corridor, and disappeared. _Perhaps next time, _Glasgow thought.

Glasgow's thoughts returned to Jeremiah Gottwald.

Glasgow and Jeremiah had entered the Academy together, but afterwards they went their separate ways with different fields of interest. Gottwald rose the ranks to become a brilliant military field commander of a Knightmare Frame Mecha unit. It was an amazing accomplishment.

However, nepotism was Glasgow's niche. He entered the Intelligence section after graduating from the Academy. He was a damn good Knightmare Frame pilot, but Bismarck, who at that time was the Knight of Five, and was a very close friend of the family, used his influence within Britannia, to make Glasgow the Knight of Two when Bismarck became the Knight of One.

_It helps to have allies in high places._

* * *

Vincent Glasgow entered the empty conference room from which Suzaku Kururigi had exited and found a monitoring station of nine television on one wall. On one of the screens was an image of the little terrorist leader, Lelouch vi Britannia. He was laying sideways on a cot in a white straight jacket in a prison cell in D-Block. He was one of many in that section.

For a moment, Glasgow felt sorry for the boy. Lelouch had a brilliant mind. If only he'd used it for Britannia. _A school boy, a simple school boy caused this much trouble for Britannia. But you aren't just simple, Lelouch vi Britannia, are you. You have a gift. And I'm not just referring to your intelligence._

Lelouch had been trying to do something noble. His father, the 98th Britiannian Empire, had invaded Japan mercilessly, and Lelouch was trying to give it back to its people. But appearances can be deceptive, and with closer investigation of battle records on the Black Knights, and Zero, it became painfully obvious Lelouch's true motivation was nothing but noble. And if it wasn't for Suzaku, he would've succeeded.

Glasgow crossed his arms across his chest and watched the little Prince for several minutes on screen. Curiosity drove Glasgow to observe Lelouch, it was also a method of gathering Intel. And Lelouch vi Britannia was an exciting subject.

* * *

Glasgow entered D-Block of the Britannian prison complex deep underneath headquarters. It was a dang and rudimentary place, filled with bad lighting and even worse smells. There were few guards on duty. With electro-magnetic sealants on the doors, it was impossible for prisoners to escape. Beside each cell was a slot for a tray of food to be placed. Inside the cells was toilet completely exposed to the open corridors. The doors were more electro-magnetic bars that if touched would electrify anyone instantly.

Glasgow paced down the corridor. D-Black was the isolationist wing of the prison complex and Lelouch vi Britannia was in the last cell. A guard stood next to the door of Lelouch's cell. Hardly needed, the Emperor must have ordered him to stand there. Lelouch was a dangerous person. But with all the security procedures in place to supersede escape, a guard was not required.

Nevertheless, it would not be a problem. Glasgow wanted to speak with Lelouch. Being a Knight of the Round, he had that privilege. Lelouch was a political prisoner and the Knights of the Round had authority to interrogate anyone they pleased by any means necessary. But after what the Emperor had done to Lelouch, maybe it would not be required.

The guard saluted Glasgow. Glasgow returned the salute but in a casual manner. "I want to speak with the prisoner," he demanded.

The guard seemed confused. "I was ordered not to allow anyone inside. Emperor's orders."

"I'm Vincent Glasgow, the Knight of Two, I speak for the Emperor when he's not present, and I have authority in such cases to such allowances. Let me in, now."

The guard saluted again without disagreement and took an key card from his belt and swiped it across an electro-magnetic lock that disengaged the electro-bars. The bars vanished as the energy to them shut off.

Glasgow entered the cell and looked at Lelouch for a moment observing him. The boy appeared to be sleeping, turned towards the wall on the cot. But when Glasgow was observing him on the monitors before deciding to visit the prison block, he had already learned the boy was being deceptive. He was trying to wiggle free of his restraints at one point.

Glasgow turned to the guard. "Take a walk, that's an order," he demanded.

"But sir, I was ordered -"

Glasgow gave the guard a lopsided grin, playing it calm, despite his annoyance at continuously being questioned. "The kid's no longer a threat, right? Besides, he's wearing a straight jacket. I'll be perfectly safe."

The guard nodded, saluted, handed over the key card, and then left.

Glasgow was now completely alone with the most influential but feared person in the world. He stood in silence over the boy for a moment observing him, almost admirably. "You can stop pretending, boy, I know you're not sleeping. Turn over and look at me."

Lelouch turned over, and he looked at Glasgow. There was a look of distain in his eyes, a deep hatred, as if Glasgow's tone of voice had triggered such a response. However, he couldn't blame the boy for his reaction.

"So the great Zero is a child," Glasgow said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lelouch sat up. His arms were bound within the straight jacket across his chest. He wiggled to get back into reasonable comfort despite his restraint.

"Don't play coy with me, boy," Glasgow replied. "Your eyes tell a different story. They hold contempt for Britiannia. I know that look well. You're not the first Britiannian to hate the nation of his birth, and I fear you won't be the last. But like all others, they were silenced. You may not know me, but I certainly know you."

Glasgow recited Lelouch's entire dossier, from birth to present, including family and friends, education, residence, his plight as Zero, the Black Knights and associates, all from memory.

Lelouch smirked as if amused.

"Why do you smile like that, boy?" asked Glasgow. "Oh, did I forget to mention Geass and C2? It must have slipped my mind for a brief moment." Glasgow chuckled, and Lelouch frowned. "Obviously the Emperor's erasure of your memories didn't work. In a way, I'm glad. This way we can talk."

Lelouch didn't say anything for a moment. "About what? Vincent Glasgow, the Knight of Two. You should be the one imprisoned, not me. You and your family are the real butchers of Japan, and all for a personal vendetta against Prime Minister Genbu Kururuigi. I also do my homework."

Glasgow smiled amused. "Very impressive, Lelouch vi Britannia. But, let me to fill in some missing information you're obviously not aware of. If it wasn't for your friend Suzaku, Japan would've been spared this war. He murdered his own father and it was blamed on Britannia. Thus, the Japanese people rose up and the conflict began."

"I already now that."

Glasgow nodded. "Of course. I imagine if Britannia hadn't attacked Japan, you would never have met C2 and received your Geass and you wouldn't be here now."

"What's your point?"

"I can see your eye twitching. You're probably wondering why you can't use your Geass on me. I'm wearing a Geass inhibitor. It was designed by our Special Intelligence Branch. We've been aware of Geass for some time." He patted a piece of jewelry on his jacket in the design of the Britannia Empire emblem.

Lelouch snorted annoyed. "What do you want?" he said contemptuously.

Glasgow brows arched annoyed. "I've temporarily looped a recording of this room so we can have a conversion, the least you can do is be courteous. It might be to you advantage."

"I'm in a straight jacket, locked up in a jail cell; how friendly and courteous to you want me to be?" Lelouch said snidely.

Glasgow reached behind the boy and released the binds, taking off the straight jacket. Lelouch moved away from Glasgow to the other side of the cell, and rubbed his arching arms. Glasgow stood at the cell door.

"Why?" was all Lelouch said.

"A temporary reprieve, the jacket will go back on after we're finished talking."

"So what do I own this visitation? Have you come to interrogate me some more?"

"It's staggering. You youth have no sense of gratitude these days," said Glasgow. A piercing gaze met Glasgow, and he laughed. Glasgow stepped aside. "There's the door. Flee if you want, but you won't get far. And I'll just blame your escape on your friend, Suzaku. He'll be executed for being a traitor. I'm sure the Japanese people would love that. They already brand him one."

"And why would I care about that?" Lelouch said. "I hate him."

"You're so transparent, Lelouch vi Britannia. I know the history between you two. Your friendship is much tighter than you realize. He may have challenged you, defeated you, presented you before the Emperor, betrayed you, but despite it all, you still consider him a friend - mainly for his morality. I think you believe one day, Suzaku will see the light and join you in your cause."

"He would never do that. He's loyal to Britannia."

"The façade of people can change over time. You of all people know this to be true."

"Suzaku took everything away from me!"

"What if you can get it all back and more?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Emperor has your sister. I'm sure you'll want her back. The Emperor chose to erase your memory so you would continue to live. Your father isn't completely malicious. He cares for all his children, even if he doesn't show it. What is your reason for your hate?" He asked purely for an out-spoken response from Lelouch.

"He banished me and my sister from the kingdom, tolerating us only for my mother's sake. He had our mother killed, and crippled Nunnally. That is why I vow to bring down Britannia! I hate my father!"

"Revenge is a noble cause, but in the end, totally futile. Your father gave you another chance, a life as a commoner as punishment for your rebellious intentions. No one challenges Britannia. But obviously he failed in his erasure of your memories. He underestimated your will is strong, that could have been an unforeseeable factor. This I think is a blessing in disguise."

"And why is that?"

"Because now you can do something for me," Glasgow said. "I have very influential friends, some of which go higher than even your father. And with word from them, I could get all your charges dropped and you can go free. Nunnally will be returned to you as well."

"How is that possible? There's no one more powerful in Britannia than my father."

"Obviously there are things you don't know. The Aristocracy, for which my family is of the highest order, can supersede your father. My grandfather made your father the man he is today with cunning and influence. My family are true rulers of Britannia."

"So then why isn't your family ruling Britannia instead?"

"That will stay my secret for now. But I will say this, it has to do with one of your father's allies, a short fellow with long white hair, I don't know his name. He gave your father Geass, and it has remained an overwhelming staunch over my family ever since."

"So why tell me? How do you know I won't tell someone?"

"If you do, I'll kill you."

"Once my father learns I've retained my memories, he'll try again, and forgetting my sister will be like my death. I'd rather die than forget my sister."

Glasgow took a deep breath. "Then how about this, I'll help you escape, and in exchange, you help me with something."

Lelouch looked amused. He returned to the cot, and leaning back against the wall, crossed one leg over the other, and crossed his arms across his chest, as if he was in control of the conversion now. "And how, prey-tell, do you intend to pull that off, and what would I have to do to make such a grandiose feat happen?"

"You leave the details to me. You just be ready. And for your payment, call it a contract if you will, you will be free to return to your old life with all your memories intact and your sister by your side. But if you don't do what I tell you, not only will I have the Emperor erase your memory, but I'll also have him erase your sister's. Despite her blindness, she's still very much susceptible to the power of Geass."

"You touch her and I'll kill you."

"Your threatens are meaningless," said Glasgow, mimicking the same thing doctor dopple-something-something said to him. "You accomplish what I ask, and I'll guarantee her safety."

Glasgow stood steady, hindering a smile as he could see the young man mulling the deal in his mind. Lelouch was staring at him, his look that of malice and hate. But he could see the wheels of thought churning. His face muscles were twitching. Most likely he was thinking about all possible scenarios, pros and cons of engaging in their contract. People like Lelouch were prodigy, strategic thinkers. No wonder he gave Britannia a difficult time as Zero.

But Glasgow knew Lelouch had no options other to accept.

"Very well, I agree to your terms," said Lelouch. Glasgow sensed by the tone of the teen's reply that he was annoyed. He was the kind of person who hated not being in complete control. And not he was the whims of an equal opponent. "What do you want me to do?" Lelouch asked.

"I want you to kill someone for me. I know that won't be a problem for you. I'll make all the preparations. All you have to do is execute this person."

"Who do you want me to kill?"

Glasgow didn't speak for a moment, as if he was summoning up the courage to say what he needed to say. "A friend of mine. Jeremiah Gottwald."

"I know that name," Lelouch said.

"You should, you branded him a separatist within Britannian, virtually destroying his reputation. You nick named him Orange Boy."

Lelouch laughed heartedly. "Oh, him. Yes, now I remember."

"Near death, I brought him here. Now he's being augmented to destroy the rebels in Zero's absence." Glasgow paused for a moment, then said, "Tell me something, Lelouch vi Britannia, and answer honestly. Was there ever an Operation Orange?"

Lelouch laughed again. "No, I made it up. It was a strategic ploy at the time."

"I thought so. It doesn't matter anyway. I want you to kill him."

"And how will I accomplish that? I'm a prisoner."

"I told you leave that to me. I know the surveillance system of the prison complex, and when needed, I can have loyal men at my disposal to assist you. You just watch for my signal."

"Very well," Lelouch said. "But if you harm my sister in anyway, I'll kill you."

Glasgow laughed amused. "Now here's the plan…"

* * *

_**To be continued**_


End file.
